


So Close

by american_homos_story



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I still haven't read BoO oops, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, i just finished House of Hades and have a lot of emotions about these two, i might do like a series of one shots ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/american_homos_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy feels the need to wake Nico up whenever he can't sleep, but tonight he has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzUZPnQoY6A

“Nico? Hey Nico…wake up! _Wake up!_ ”

 

The younger boy sat straight up, eyes wide and sword suddenly in hand. He realized that he was in no immediate danger so he groaned and let his sword roll off the bed, and his head hit the pillow again.

 

“Percy how many times have I told you not to do that?” he mumbled.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just…I miss you.”

 

Nico sat up again. “Percy, we talked like 4 hours ago, how could you miss me? I’m trying to sleep, stop being a dork.”

 

Percy chuckled. “We both know I’m not capable of that.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes and kissed Percy’s cheek. “Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?”

 

 _Yes. What are we doing? Why are we having secret sleepovers in our cabins and not telling people that we’re together? Why was Annabeth ok with Percy dumping her? Did she know about him and Nico? Was she telling other people? How would everybody react if they found out?_ Those were just some of the thoughts racing through his head, forbidding him from closing his eyes and finding rest. Not that he would be able to sleep anyway. His usual crazy demigod dreams had been especially terrifying lately, many of them involving family dinner in the Underworld with Hades and Nico's family. Sure, he had saved the world countless times, but the idea of people finding out about him and Nico was still petrifying.

 

He wasn’t even really sure why. He hadn’t ever been aware of gay demigod couples at Camp Half-Blood _or_ Camp Jupiter. The more he thought about it, the more likely it was that they existed, but then that raised another question. Why were _they_ hiding it?

 

“Percy? You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”

 

He grimaced and shook his head. “Are the dark circles that bad?”

 

Nico shrugged and turned away from Percy, grabbing Percy’s arm and draping it over his thin body. As comfortable as they found that position, Percy didn’t like that he couldn’t see Nico’s face.

 

“I just know you. You’re scared, right?” He lifted his head slightly and looked back at the older boy.

 

“Terrified.”

 

“Don’t be.”  
  
“Why not? What if people find out?”

 

Nico adjusted again, turning back toward Percy so their noses almost touched. “Yeah, what if? Perce, what’s the worst that could happen?”

  
Percy shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sleep deprivation start to take over. “I don’t know, what if they don’t like me—us—anymore? What if they change their minds or like, I don’t know, banish us or something?”

 

Nico paused for a second, then started to giggle uncontrollably. Percy scowled and propped himself up on his elbow, waiting for his boyfriend to stop.

 

“This isn’t funny, I’m legit worried!”

 

Nico managed to stop laughing and take a deep breath. “You’ve saved this camp more times than I can remember, idiot! How could any of them change their minds after all of that? Ok, so what if they banish us, which they won’t! We’ll still have each other, right?”

 

Percy’s scowl melted and he sighed. “Yeah. I guess you're right, I’m being dumb. But I think Annabeth knows somehow…”

 

“Oh, well that’s because I told her.”

 

“You _what_?!”

 

Nico raised an eyebrow defensively. “Is that an issue? You two had already been broken up for months and we had been together for a couple of weeks. She’s not oblivious. She noticed something was different, that I’m happier with you I guess, so she asked! She seemed very cool and supportive.”

 

“You’re happier with me?”

 

“Than I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

Percy felt his eyes sting but swallowed down the tears. He felt the same exact way about Nico, but sometimes his fear outweighed his love for him. He wished he could be strong like Nico was and ignore all of the _what if_ s. He couldn’t even imagine what Nico had gone through his whole life. Until fairly recently, Percy had never even given his sexuality a thought. He liked girls, he had _loved_ Annabeth, and he was pretty sure that hadn’t changed. He was identifying as bisexual for the time being, which felt right, but he still couldn't believe that Nico had suffered without him for so long. Well, he could, because Nico was strong, but he wished that he hadn't  _had_ to.

 

Nico yawned and Percy smiled sympathetically. “Alright, I’m sorry for waking you up. Just because your dad is torturing me in my dreams doesn’t mean I should keep you up to talk to me.”

 

“Oh gods, what’s he been doing?”  
  
“Horrible, terrible things. Visions of family dinners, conversations about college and life and my prospects and my feelings for you and-”

 

Nico cut him off with a kiss. It wasn’t long, or particularly deep, but Percy could feel the passion behind it and he smiled.

 

“Ignore that old dickhead, I refuse to let him come between us. I’ll cut _him_ up and throw him in Tartarus if that’s what I have to do.”

 

“Wow, very romantic,” Percy remarked sarcastically.

 

“Shut up, I’m doing my best.”

 

Nico turned again and pressed himself against Percy’s sturdy chest. Percy once again draped his arm over Nico, pulling him closer and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

 

He took a deep breath and said, for the first time, “I love you.”

 

Nico stiffened in his arms for a second then relaxed. After a few moments, he sniffled and replied, “I love you too, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is only the second fic I've ever posted on AO3 and the last one was like 2 years ago so I'm sorry about that lol. I lost any motivation for writing because life was draining me, but I feel like it's starting to become normal for me again. I definitely still seek a lot of validation though because I'm never proud of my own writing so kudos or a short comment would mean so so so much to me! I'll probably be posting a lot of short little Percico fics just because I love these two together so much and there's so much potential angst and also fluffiness that is taking over my entire life!! In the future I'll probably be basing them off of songs too because that's how I get inspired a lot of the time, just a little fun fact :)
> 
> P.S. This was only proof-read by me so it's likely there's a small mistake here and there


End file.
